In the related art, a camera installation device for installing a monitor camera on a wall surface, a ceiling, etc. is used. In general, in the related art, different camera installation devices are used depending on the camera installation place. For example, different types of installation devices are used for installing on the wall surface and for installing on the ceiling even though the camera is the same.
FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 show examples of the camera installation device for the wall surface and for the ceiling. In FIG. 7, a wall surface installation base 100 is installed to a wall surface 102. The wall surface installation base 100 has an L-shape. A horizontal installation surface 104 is provided at a distal end of the wall surface installation base 100. A camera is installed on the installation surface 104.
On the other hand, in FIG. 8, a ceiling installation base 110 is installed on a ceiling 112. The ceiling installation base 112 has a rod shape. A horizontal installation surface 114 is provided at a lower end of the ceiling installation base 112. The camera is installed on the installation surface 114.
As shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, a camera cable 120 is embedded into the wall surface or the ceiling separately from the camera installation bases 100, 110.
JP-A-5-191689 (pp. 2, FIG. 1) discloses a camera installation device that can be applied to the wall surface and the ceiling. In the same document, the camera installation base and the camera are coupled using a ball joint. The camera can be directed to desired directions by the ball joint. Accordingly, application to the wall surface and the ceiling is enabled.
In the camera installation device in the related art shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, the wall surface installation base and the ceiling installation base are different from each other. A user has to select the different camera installation base depending on the mounting places. Therefore, the camera installation device in the related art is not convenient. The camera installation device in JP-A-5-191689 can be used both for the wall surface and for the ceiling. However, since it employs the ball joint, fixation is not ensured.